<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🦇 “It’s Finally Happening!” 🦇 An Anxciet Shortfic 🦇 by ThePridefulWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165515">🦇 “It’s Finally Happening!” 🦇 An Anxciet Shortfic 🦇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter'>ThePridefulWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxceit - Freeform, Death, Each Side Owns A Different Part Of The Mindscapd, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOp I'm getting adventrous in ships, Poisoning, Virgil Murdered HIs Boyfriend, YES VIRGIL HAS A GOTHIC PARASOL DON'T @ ME, mindscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Deceit got down on one knee and faced his boyfriend of five years. " Oh my goodness!" Virgil screamed internally. </p><p>But, Deceit started spluttering harshly before he lost his balance, falling to the ground. </p><p>Deceit lay there as he shook wildly from the impact of the "cough".</p><p>Each Side controls a different part of the Mindscape and of course, Virgil has gone with a foggy atmospheric forest. The only other Side has allowed in his territory is Deceit as they are secretly dating. Though, Deceit doesn't know that Virgil have been using the power of his territory to his own advantage when the two are alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🦇 “It’s Finally Happening!” 🦇 An Anxciet Shortfic 🦇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!</p><p>Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!</p><p>I've Also Been Practicing Creating Animatics And I've Just Finished Drawing One! It's Only 5 Seconds But It's A Stepping Stone For More Complex Animations I Want To Do! I Do Draw Them Traditionally Though So It Might Be A Pain To Animate With But I Can Try! </p><p>Check The End Notes For Credits!</p><p>Word Count: 114 Words</p><p>Character Count: 861 Characters</p><p>Estimated Reading Time: 32 Seconds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was walking beside his deceitful boyfriend as they strolled through the Mindscape. Well it was not exactly the most romantic outing as a heavy fog filled the air and twisted trees hung over the pathway, Virgil still enjoyed it. A spooky, romantic outing with cackling crows to accompany them.</p><p>The two passed over a stone bridge, Virgil's Gothic parasol defending him from the suns ray, though they were weaker in this part of the Mindscape. Deceit coughed as Virgil turned around to see him stopping behind him.</p><p>Slowly, Deceit got down on one knee and faced his boyfriend of five years. " Oh my goodness!" Virgil screamed internally. But, Deceit started spluttering harshly before he lost his balance, falling to the ground. Deceit lay there as he shook wildly from the impact of the "cough".</p><p>" Finally, the poison is kicking in!" Virgil laughed internally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>